Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150405170656/@comment-25266794-20150405232826
I leap up from my TV-watching position and am on my feet in a second. Alexa looks at me, confused, then asks what I am doing. "Aren't we going to find her?" I ask. She shrugs. Ferdinand sighs. "I'm not sure. No one has been sent so far, at least that I'm aware of. I just thought you'd be interested." They leave quickly. I catch the door before it closes and I follow. There's no way that they could avoid noticing, but they don't say anything. I get the impression that they just don't care. I follow them for a while. Now we're near a larger door. I hear noises from behind it. Oh, crap. There are horrible teenagers. I hate teenagers. Alexa hesitates before entering. I can't blame her. Eventually Ferdinand and I follow. A few people look or laugh but no one speaks to me. Someone throws a punch at Ferdinand. He dodges it but isn't able to avoid the next one. His nose starts to bleed and he leaves. I don't know what's happening, so I sit next to Alexa on the floor. She ignores me until I speak. "What is this place? Who are all of these people? Where's Elliot?" she shrugs. "If you're supposed to know, you would. Ask someone important." "Well, like who?" I say, annoyed. She shrugs again. "None of us here, that's for sure. The important people don't usually like being near us." I'm still confused and bother her until Ferdinand comes back with a paper towel. He looks surprised. Alexa tells him that I want to know things and won't leave her alone. He tells her that he'll find someone else to ask and leads me away. "So you're that kid who destroyed the Appalacheans?" he asks me. I nod. Ferdinand shoves me to the side and presses his back to the wall as a group of people pass. Their footsteps fade quickly. He doesn't even acknowledge it. We eventually slow down at another door. He pushes it open. There's someone at a desk. Typical. "This is Maureen Waters. She wants to know more information," Ferdinand says to the person at the desk before leaving. She responds in a few seconds. "Okay. We're a branch of the government and we're trying to get your friend back. That's theoretically all you are concerned with. We've found her location and we'll send out mutants to help her. We thank you for what information you have provided, and Ferdinand says that you didn't lie at all." I smile. "When are you sending people after her?" "As soon as possible. It should be about three hours." I nod. "I want to go to help her. I know I'm young. But I have a useful power and I want to find my friend. And I have met an enemy before. I've told you everything, but I still remember it well." She nods, saying that she will take my request into consideration. I honestly wouldn't bet on it. “Where should I go?” I ask. She considers it. “You could just stay with the rest of the mutants here for a while. You know Ferdinand, right?” I nod. “See if you can't follow him back.” I catch up with him shortly. “I'm supposed to stay with the other mutants for a few hours,” I tell him. He doesn't look like he cares too much. “Just don't be near me and Lexie. Everyone hates us. You really don't want to get caught up in this.” I'm confused but I nod, and I find a group of lovely empty seats. Most people don't try to talk to me, which is a relief. They're older than me. I'm scared of people older than me. And younger than me. I guess that I'm just scared of humans in general. Make that people. Not just humans. I look around and wish for someone to tell me what's going on. A voice comes on over some sort of loudspeaker. Everyone shuts up and listens. “Several mutants need to be ready to attack in 10 minutes.” A list is read off. I am surprised to be on it. Maybe people mutter when they hear my name. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Ferdinand and Alexa, both on the list, stand up. They both have backpacks and appear to be ready to get out of here already. I stand by them, despite Ferdinand gritting his teeth. Everyone else appears to be taking forever. Ugh.